User talk:BettyBoopKiss
thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightHey everyone im Ready to get down and dirty. Anyway enough of that. HAHA, I havnt been on in awhile and i want to use my knowledge to help the wiki. I cant wait till the second game comes out and i cant wait till AfterMath. Also i heard about that Salvage thing it is all about how these group of Salvagers find the Ishimura. SWEET. Anyway if you have ever stumbled on my account u know i love Nicole Brennan as a character and i think she was an awesome addition to Dead Space, I mean if she wasnt there Isaac would never have even gone to the Ishimura. But also I love the ships and the technology in the Franchises and stuff. My favorite ship is the USG Kellion, and i also saw new screen pics for the Sprawl they were awesome. I also love the Ishimura and am wondering if Salvage ties in with the second game by them bringing the ship to the Sprawl and thats how it all go's down. I love this song, so anyone who wants to listen to click it CLICK IT. Anyway i love the Dead Space world and everything that scares you out of your mind. BOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ally 14:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Thanks for contacting me. I agree that the technology is an extremely intriguing, if not the most intriguing, part of the Dead Space Franchise. There is certainly a unique feel to the approach and the detail that makes it feasible, even though it's set over 400 years in the future. If there's anything specific you'd like to discuss, just hit me up again on my talk page. Hope to hear from you soon! --LBCCCP 04:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Shuttles Thank you so much for contacting me, wow i didnt think youd get my message, thanks alot. But yeah since i created the article Shuttles, i wanted to talk about them. Haha i love the Kellion and the Vestri, and i was wondering why in Extraction why the shuttles look like the kellion and in the comics they look like large versions of the space shuttle. Cause i like the large shuttles for the colony shuttles but keep the designs for the Vestri and Kellion. Anyway i actually make my own ships and stories in Giant sketchbooks, i hope one day to create a video game as good as dead space kinda like a space simulator with a storyline like Fallout 3 but diffrent. So the colony shuttles got any knowledge of that help a sista out. BettyBoopKiss. Hi again! Yeah, I noticed that you made those articles. They were unusally well structured for someone who has never done that sort of thing before, so good job! I took the liberty of adding some internal links so they're easier to navigate too. Anyway, yeah I've noticed what you're talking about with the colony shuttles. There is certainly a large contrast between their portrayal in the game and the comics; certainly a different scope in terms of size. I'd say the in-game versions are more likely to be canon; I kind of think the large NASA like ones seem less realistic when it comes to a civilian setting. What do you think? --LBCCCP 02:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Multipurpose Response My apologies for the delay in responding; I have several responsibilities across several Wikias and outside of Wikia altogether. As to why the No Fly Order article was nominated for deletion, there are a number of reasons: *The article is almost entirely plot summary, most of which has little to no relevance to the article's actual subject. *The article cites absolutely no sources whatsoever - only general references to both the comics and Dead Space: Extraction, but without specifics. *The article possess no structuring or format at all, which, admittedly, could be fixed. Regarding your statement: "Because i love Dead Space as much as the next person and i thought this was going to be a cool place to lay out my facts on the game, but this aint the first Annoyance, Complaint, offence, or letter i have had to send to one of you Overseer people, maybe you ll reply." *Firstly, we aren't insomuch "overseers" - ideally, we're just users with a few extra buttons and responsibilities. *Secondly, you allude to previous difficulties with administrators here - I would like to know exactly what those issues have been. :*If you are indeed GrimRavensTomb as you indicated here, I would appreciate knowing why you vandalized another user's page. I hope to hear back from you soon. Auguststorm1945 17:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can answer as to why said person was vandalizing Subtank's page: she had deleted one or two of GrimRavensTomb's articles which were unnecessary and, in response, rather then try and explain her/his point of view, this user began deleting Subtank's user and talk page. Similarly, this person has accused me of harassment despite having only deleted on of his/her articles (which was unnecessary) and has apparently forgotten I also responded to his/her accusations with a justification of my actions and a rebuffing of his/her claims of harassment. Quite frankly, I'm becoming quite troubled by this user's harassment of others for his/her own inability to integrate into the group (to which, via persona displacement, he/she declares his/her victims to be the ones acting obtrusively). :I apologize for being so forward and stark about this, but it is clear this user will not see reason unless I lay out the cards plainly on the table; I dislike having to be cross and issue warnings, but I must note that should said user's harassment of others continue, they will be banned. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if there has been some sort of conflict/misunderstanding. Seems like you're sincere in your apology so we all appreciate that. As to your articles, 'Shuttles' has only been flagged for cleanup, and 'NoFlyOrder' might be better served merged with the 'USG Ishimura' article rather than being deleted outright. --LBCCCP 04:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) Well, the Ishimura article is one of the most structured and organized articles on the DS wikia, so it should be easy to find where relevant information from 'NoFlyOrder' would fit. If you can find that parts of your article are not already stated in 'Ishimura', then I welcome you to add what you see fit. --LBCCCP 23:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) YO~ Hey, it's me baby~ (You'd better gimme that fanarts.) So - because I'm too lazy - what's this site about anyway Chris 00:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) There, there. I made an account. I hope you're happy. I know nothing of this site or its "happenings" but I will join for the sake of finding out. >> Both fanarts now~ ChrisKat 01:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) wat a coincidence, i want too be a game designer.(they basically emphasize on the enemies,etc story, everything) i also want to be the art director because i am expert(9.3/10) level at drawing. especiall guts and gore. USM Abraxis yea i find in the internet Marine N.473 1:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ishimura: Nightmare Hey, chapter 5 is out now. Check it out if you feel like it. -X-T- 09:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Dead Space Fan Fiction It has come to my attention that you have been writing some fan fiction pieces on your blogs; Dead Space Meltdown looks rather extensive, and blog posts, while available, aren't the best of places for lengthy, well-developed pieces. This is in no way a criticism of your work - one works with what they have - but I though you might be interested in knowing of the existence of Dead Space Fanon Wiki, where you would have more freedom to work (i.e. articles instead of blog posts). Admittedly, it's rather quiet at the moment, but with a strong connection to this wiki and its community, I would not be surprised to see it grow significantly in the near future. Auguststorm1945 20:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any immediate reason your work would be deleted, but if eventually some reason did come up eventually, you would certainly be given ample notice and forewarning before it would be deleted. Auguststorm1945 23:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ishimura: Nightmare The next chapter of Ishimura: Nightmare is out. Come check it out if you feel like it. Last two chapters will also be out by the end of the month. -X-T- 22:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Hi. My name is Olivia. I'm anonymous now as I was banned for supposed Harassment of Sniperthing. I was reading some talk pages and saw that you actually stood up to those mods and I say bravo. Me and you, we're alike. I created a page and because they didn't like it or because I broke some imaginary rule they deleted it so I feel for you as I know you're NO FLY ORDER oage disappeared and frankly, I thought it was good. So maybe we can be like the rebels of the wiki LOL. To find me, leave a message on Powerseekers talk page or the fan fic Betrayal and I'll see it. Stay cool. Olivia. Hiya Thank you so much forr your comment under my story. And I didn't realise that you wrote the SHUTTLES article. It is worthy of any wiki, as was NO FLY ORDER but the Users here don't like anyone outshining them apparently. I really appreciate your offer to help me and if you need any help, don't hesistate. As for Sniperthing, he won't be bothering me anymore, thank god so he can go to hell for all I care. It's nice to know that I have an ally in you Ally lol. As for your fan fic, it took my breath away. Fast paced, exciting. WOW Stellar if you ask me and should be made into a prequel movie or story. Keep on rebelling. Spread the piece sista from another mista. Olivia. From Me Hiya. I think that is a brilliant idea. A joint story would be epic and would really show our talents. The Nicole I created and Cara are so alike that I wish I read Meltdown before writing Betrayal. I know that some would question the possibility of Nicole surviving but she is so great and lovely that she deserves to live. As for Cara, she's a real sweet and nice person but with a bitch of an attitude living inside her that emerges when she is angry.IE Devin.I'll think of some ideas for a story and will forward them to you soon. PS I would luv to work with you too. Meltdown for me was just so vivid and Dead Space horrifying that I have to read more. The part with Devin being part of the tentacle was just so wonderfully gory. I have added a new bit onto Betrayal(New story idea?) and would love your comments on it coz ur the only one who truly understands my work.(Compliment Lol) Bye for now, Olivia From Little Olive It's your story.Run with it and it WILL turn out epic, that i'm 100000000000% sure of. If you ever need help or want to run idea by me, by all means do so. I have an idea myself for a new story coz my easter holidays start tomorrow. I want to stay away from the main Dead Space Storyline IE Ellie and Isaac so what do you think of Nicole or Mercer or the new assistant to the Overseer Simon? I'm also playing around with Isaac's youth and meeting of Nicole. I would love your advice as your the only I actually trust to guide me right. As for Shockpoint just sit down and type and you will see how easy it is when you're as talented as you are. But I would in some way include Tiedemann and maybe a mention of Isaac just to tie in into Dead Space 2 but it's just a suggestion.Can't wait for your reply(As always) Your friend Olivia Major Problem Hey Ally its Olivia. Haegomaega or whatever is trying to erase my fan fics from my blog saying its breaking rules unless I move them or take them down myself. What should I do? OMG Just noticed he's trying to do the same to Shockpoint.What should we do? I'm creating a forum to ask everyone if all the fan fics should be kept coz they said if I get support they'll change the rules. halseymj Wats up? halseymj 07:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) your fanfiction has been added to my list, check out, What is the best When the voting starts it will be between 5 fanfictions and when one gets voted I was going to send it in and see if any one would like to make a story out of it. Halseymj 11:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Olive Hello To be honest I havent actually decided. I will finsih it, eventually but since this site and the fanon are such dives, I mightnt post them here. And I have been reviewing my messages and if I offended you by suggesting you need help I am sorry it's just I was concerned for some reason. But I am sorry to here school is going bad for you but you dont need school for friends. I hope u take up my suggestion of going for a walk, just once a day, round the block and clear your mind. It may not get you friends but it will enstill confidence into you. ANd if you have a local youth club or classes for teens, join them if you are interested. In Ireland, I made a few, not a lot, good friends who I still know and love today in a club called Foroige(irish word). So maybe America has it's own variants. Not being pushy, just suggesting how to get a better mind set. And about the help for issues about your past, I did not mean to suggest u are crazy or anything, just to vent anger or frustration. It need not be a psycologist but maybe your mom or sister or a close friend or even a diary,becasue I think it still haunts you and will but if you stop it now, u will save ur sanity in the future. Just trying to be a friendly stranger to you. My motives arent malicious but to actually help people so please, take them seriously at least and maybe take inspiration from them. If u want to discuss ur issues with me, feel free. Olive Hi Sorry. I didnt meant to pry into ur life or anythin. I just have this thing for helping people. I actually have no idea what I'll do with the story yet but when/if I find out what to do, I'll let you know PowerSeeker 15:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :O Aaron, it's Olivia. As you will soon find out, every trace of my fan fiction stories has been erased from the Internet. I am the only one in possesion of the stories, which are saved onto my hardrive. I did this because Halseymj or whatever can send the stories in to be published, claiming them as his own and cut me out, which is the sole purpose of his 'poll'. I saw you messaged him saying you are excited but don't be a fool. He doesn't have to cut you anything. He can claim all your stories are his own because the rules of this wiki stipulate any user may use content for his or her own purposes. I have taken certain measures to make sure he doesn't get the chance to but they aren't fool proof. I told him off and said I will never deal with him again becuase he is lazy, incompetent and looking for OUR hard work to pass as his own and earn a quick buck. I may be wrong but I have a gut feeling he is decietfull. Just thought I would let you know.] Your Pal Olivia PowerSeeker 15:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) PS: I may be banned soon for causing more trouble. I am not a thief. If the ideas that I get I asure you I will not steal them, I don't work for any of the corparations but I know some peolpe who do and will send the ideas to them with full credit to the users. Halseymj 21:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi. One of the users told me, if it is posted here, it is PUBLIC information and can be used by anyone for anything. I know he may be legit but I dont trust him for some reason. As for the wiki locking him out, this crowd would do nothing so be careful. I know, I would love to see them published but you have to do it properly and not over the internet to some kid. Ok? And I think I'm out of trouble now, thanks for the support. PowerSeeker 22:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Trust me, the GNU FDL can't get any more "legit". --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : Hi. I am glad you found out he was a phoney. I knew something was up but I didn;t know what. I am curious though, how did you catch him? And can I have the names of the people you spoke to in case this goes to the mods? That would just be for witnesses. Anyway, I'm glad you listened to old Olive. Looking forward to your reply PowerSeeker 14:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I can't tell if you are responding to me, but if you are, pay attention to what I will say: I never said somebody wanted to steal/use you fanfictions. I just mentioned to you the fact that if somebody DID want to do that, that would not be "illegal", as you had said. Please read this, I think I am explaining things pretty clearly there. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) not u uhm. i wasnt talkin to you. sorry and i kinda got that ffrom before. I was talkin to BettyBoopKiss. 18:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) New Plan Hi. I've taken a risk and created a brand new wiki, dedicated to writing. I believe, with help, we can make it the safe haven writers need for their work. If you are interested let me know and spread the word to those you trust coz I need admins to help me. Thanks a mil. BTW , its called Dead Space Fan Writing Wiki. PowerSeeker 14:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hiya. You're forgetting one massively important thing. WE will be in control of it. I am the creator and you are hereby offered the position of admin. We can boot anyone who tries anything stupid and protect the writers. We can finally shake off this wiki and write with freedom. And can u convey to ShadowHunter, if he wishes to be an admin to contact me. Cheers. OliviaPowerSeeker 16:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) EHm.. I'm not sure coz I'm only getting to grips with my new 'powers' but already I can see the amount of new features unlocked to me as creator so it shouldn't be a problem. I'll figure it out eventually but remember to invite the ones you trust to admin but keep spreading the word about the wiki aswell. But not to Halseymj, no offence to him but I wouldn't like him on the wiki while it's so young.PowerSeeker 16:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) thats great. I'm having a hard time finding anyone else I like, respect or dont loath to be an admin aswell. Suggestions?PowerSeeker 16:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It's not goodbye, it's just c ya later ;) Hiya. Listen, I am finding this whole wiki filled with inconsiderate swine and the level of rudeness and lack of proper rules has me so annoyed that I have to go before I do something bad. So, on that note I'm saying goodbye. I have a friend who is joining soon, his name is Paul but he goes by Xeno or Xenomorph2012 so look him up. He is only 16 but Ive known him all his life. If you ever have a problem, tell him and he will contact me. It can be about this wiki, our wiki or anything at all. You can trust him and he will help you fight off Halsey and any others. So, bye Aaron From Olive PowerSeeker 16:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) A xenomorphic hello Hi Aaron. My name is Paul. I'm Olivia Cartier's friend. She asked me to help you out against that tool Halseymj and the others on this wiki. Anyway, I was reading your fan fic and found it amazing. No wonder he wanted to steal it LOL :P. Talk to you soon Xeno 22:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm so glad because of your reply. I know right, if you don't like xenomorphs, then you aint living :P Anyway, me and Olvia are like this I am exactly like her, maybe a bit more bold. If someone attacks me, I pounce and LOL he really is a tool and a troll. I will offer any assitance to the wiki and the fan fic wiki because, between you and me, the other so called 'fanon' wiki is like a sleazy strip club ;) XenoKing 22:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC)